Percy Jackson Quotes
by Phia12
Summary: Just a bunch of Percy Jackson quotes that I found. (The are all quite short though) Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Actually, I own nothing in this Fanfic except for the numbers, the line breaks, and the author's notes.
1. 1-5

1\. "It's hard to enjoy

Practical jokes when

Your whole life feels

Like one."

 _-The Last Olympian_

* * *

2\. "I don't recommend shadow

travel if you're scared of:

a) The dark

b) Cold shivers up your spine

c) Strange noises

d) Going so fast you feel like your

face is peeling off

In other words, I thought it was

awesome."

 _-The Last Olympian_

* * *

3\. "If my life is going

to mean anything,

I have to live it

myself."

 _-The Lightning Thief_

* * *

4\. "Be carful of love. It'

twist your brain around

and leave you thinking

up is down and right is

wrong."

 _-The Battle of_ _the Labyrinth_

* * *

5\. "The world was

collapsing, and the only

thing that really

mattered to me was

that she was alive."

 _-The Last Olympian_

* * *

 **Dear percabethbooklion, **

**I will try to put five quotes per page** **and as the OCD person that I am, I have updated this chapter** **so that I won't have an uneven amount of quotes per page.**


	2. 6-10

6\. "My mom's funny that way,

celebrating special occasions

with blue food. I think it's her

way of saying anything is

possible. Percy can pass seventh

grade. Waffles can be blue.

Little miracles like that."

 _-The Sea of Monsters_

* * *

7\. "Dude! said a party pony

as he unloaded his gear.

Did you the bear

guy? He was all like:

'Whoa, I have an arrow

in my mouth!"

 _-The Sea of Monsters_

* * *

8\. "People are more difficult

to work with than

machines. And when you

break a person, he can't

be fixed."

 _-The Battle of the Labyrinth_

* * *

9\. "Jumping out a window

five hundred feet above

ground is not usually my

idea of fun. Especially

when I'm wearing bronze

wings and flapping my

arms like a duck."

 _-The Battle of the Labyrinth_

* * *

10\. "Where's the

glory in repeating

what others have

done?"

 _-The Lightning Thief_


	3. 11-15

11\. "This is a

 **PEN**."

- _Percy Jackson_

* * *

12\. "Ever had a flying

burrito hit you? Well it's

a deadly projectile, right

up there with cannonballs

an grenades."

 _-The Titan's Curse_

* * *

13\. "She said this in the

same way you might

say fields of

punishment or Hades's

gym shorts."

- _The Titan's Curse_

* * *

14\. "Wow, **"** Thalia

muttered. **"** Apollo is

hot. **"**

 **"** He's the sun god, **"** I said

 **"** That's not what I

meant."

- _The Titan's Curse_

* * *

15\. "Chiron insisted that we

talk about the Labyrinth

in the morning witch is

like, 'Hey, your life's in

mortal danger. Sleep

tight!"

 _-The Battle of the Labyrinth_


	4. 16-20

16\. "Deadlines just

aren't real to me

until I'm staring

one in the face."

 _-The Battle of the Labyrinth_

* * *

17\. "What if it lines up like it did in the

Trojan War ... Athena versus

Poseidon? **"**

 **"** I don't know. But I just know

that I'll be fighting next to you **"**

 **"** Why? **"**

 **"** Because you're my friend,

Seaweed brain. Any more stupid

questions? **"**

- _The Lightning Thief_

* * *

18\. "How did you die? **"**

 **"** We er ... drowned in a

bathtub **"**

 **"** All three of you? **"**

 **"** It was a big bathtub."

- _The Lightning Thief_

* * *

19\. "It's funny how

humans can wrap their

mind around things and

fit them into their

version of reality."

 _-The Lighting Thief_

* * *

20\. "She'd also called

me brave ... unless

she was talking

to the catfish."

 _-The Lightning Thief_


	5. 21-25

21\. "Is that thing tame? **"**

Frank said.

The horse whinnied angrily.

 **"** I don't think so **"** Percy

guessed **"** He just said 'I will

trample you to death, silly

Chinese Canadian baby man'."

 _-The Son of Neptune_

* * *

22\. "Back in my day,

we died all the

time, and we liked

it!"

 _-The Son of Neptune_

* * *

23\. "Don't I get a kiss for

luck? It's kind of a

tradition, right? **"**

 **"** Come back alive,

Seaweed Brain. Then we'll

see."

 _-The Last Olympian_

* * *

24\. "She was scared of tiny

spiders, but not of

plummeting to her

death from a set of

monkey bars. Go figure."

 _-The Battle of the Labyrinth_

* * *

25\. "Since Percy had lost his memory, his

whole life was one big fillin-the-blank.

He was _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _,

from_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _.

He felt like

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _, and if

the monsters

caught him he'd

be_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _."

 _-The Son of Neptune_

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay, guys!**

 **I was on vacation and I didn't have time to update :)**

 **- _Phia12_**


	6. 26-30

**Ok. I am extremely sorry to have been gone for three months. I just started high school, and my math teacher gives us waaaay too much homework. I will try to update once a week, but if I don't, I probably have an overload of homework. Please follow and review, and you will get cookies! (::) (::) (::). If you find any mistakes, PM me and I'll correct it.**

 **Thanks again for sticking with me,**

 **-** _ **Phia12**_

* * *

26\. "You want us to

ride off to save

the world on Happy

the dragon?"

 _-The Lost Hero_

* * *

27."I'm Dylan. I'm so cool. I

want to date myself

but I don't know how!

You want to date me

instead? You're so lucky!"

 _-The Lost Hero_

* * *

28\. "Percy scowled. **"** I-I

know you. **"**

Nico raised his

eyebrows. **"** Do you?"

 _-The Son of Neptune_

* * *

29\. "He stepped towards

Annabeth, but I put

myself between him

and her **"** Don't

touch her **"** I said."

 _-The Last Olympian_

* * *

30\. "Zeus looked like

a really buff,

really angry

hippie."

 _-The Lost Hero_


	7. 31-35

31\. "Christmas in the

underworld was

NOT my idea."

 _-The Demigod Files_

* * *

32\. "House gods," Percy

said. "Like...smaller

than real gods, but

larger than apartment

gods?"

 _-The Son of Neptune_

* * *

33\. "This is Leo. I'm the...

What's my title? Am I,

like, admiral, or captain,

or... **"**

 **"** Repair boy. **"**

 **"** Very funny, Piper."

 _-The Son of Neptune_

* * *

34\. "Wisdom's daughter

walks alone,

The mark of Athena

burns through Rome."

 _-The Mark of Athena_

* * *

35\. "Yours in

demigodishness, and

all that. Peace out!"

 _-The Son of Neptune_

* * *

 **Again, please follow and review! If you find any mistakes, review or PM me.**

 **Thanks,**

 **-** _ **Phia12**_


	8. 36-40

36\. "Dreams like a podcast,

Downloading truth in

My ears.

They tell me cool

stuff."

 _-The Titan's Curse_

* * *

37\. "You hit the Lord

of the Titans in the

eye with a blue

plastic hairbrush."

 _-The Last Olympian_

* * *

38\. "Let the world honor

you, my Huntress **"**

Artemis said. **"** Live

forever in the stars."

 _-The Titan's Curse_

* * *

39\. "They asked me a lot

of questions about

you. I played dumb. **"**

 **"** Was it hard?"

 _-The Battle of the Labyrinth_

* * *

40\. "The next person, or

horse, who calls me

the 'wine dude' will

end up in a bottle of

Merlot!"

 _-The Titan's Curse_

* * *

 **I'm incredibly sorry for missing last weekends update. I was overloaded with homework (stupid french teacher...), and I was on a baking spree (I had to bake 150 little christmas tree meringues... and 160 cookies for all of my teachers). I'm going to update a lot within the next few days as I have absolutely nothing to do, and you can expect one more update today to make up for last weekend.**

 **As always, please follow and review, and if you see any spelling mistakes, feel free to notify me.**

 **-** _ **Fiaaa12**_


	9. 41-45

41\. "Normally, as long

as I'm telling him

what to do,he wins

in a fight."

 _-The Demigod Files_

* * *

42\. "A girl starts trying

to kill you, you

know she's into

you."

 _-The Demigod Files_

* * *

43\. "If I was going to pick

one person in the

world to reattach

my head, I'd pick

you."

 _-The Demigod Files_

* * *

44\. "You know how teachers

tell you the magic word is

'please'? That's not true.

The magic word is 'puke'.

It will get you out of class

faster than anything else."

 _-The Demigod Files_

* * *

45\. "I'll walk down to the cabins and

Connor and Travis are stealing

stuff from the camp store, and

Silena is arguing with Annabeth

trying to give her a new

makeover, and Clarisse is still

sticking the new kids' head into the

toilets. It's nice that some things

never change."

 _-The Demigod Files_

* * *

 **Thank you to LunarFanGoddess, Siverphoenix4, and brookeyy14 for following in such a short time between updates, and to Siverphoenix4 (again) for favoriteing (that's not even a word, is it? Oh well, who cares).**

 **I shall tell you once more today, please follow and review, and see a spelling/grammar mistake please notify me.**

 **-** _ **Phia12**_


	10. 46-50

**First of all, I want to wish a happy new year to everybody, and I hope the holiday season was nice. I'm also sorry for not updating (as I promised), and I blame christmas shopping (never again…), my cousins, the books I got, and new year's eve. The last thing I wanted to say is that my cousin has just released her first song , and it would be nice if you could just check it out. (Her username is Maddie Bloom. The song is Face in the Crowd.)**

 **Thanks for reading,**

 ** _-Phia12_**

* * *

46\. "Who knows with

girls? Give me a

haywire dragon,

any day."

 _-The Demigod Files_

* * *

47\. "Percy smiled. He knew the

stakes were high. He knew this

day could go horribly wrong.

But he also knew that

Annabeth was on that ship. If

things went right, this would

be the best day of his life."

 _-The Son of Neptune_

* * *

48\. "We're staying together **"**

he promised. **"** You're not

getting away from me.

Never again."

 _-The House of Hades_

* * *

 **(This one is my personal favourite)**

49\. "On the bright side **"**

Percy said, **"** both Jason

and I outrank you, Oc-

tavian. So we can both

tell you to shut up."

 _-The Mark of Athena_

* * *

50\. "Like water leaking

through a dam. **"** said

Piper.

 **"** Yeah, **"** smiled Percy.

 **"** We've got a dam hole. **"**

 **"** What? **"** Piper asked."

 _-The Mark of Athena_


End file.
